My Mango!
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: This is what happens when I go on Tumblr. Jack won't let Bunny touch his mango. I don't even know 'sanity' anymore. I apologize in advance.
1. My Mango!

**I'm sorry. I don't know. I saw a Tumblr gif of a quote from the Mortal Instruments. "Jace won't let me touch his mango!" and then the thoughts just sorta escalated to Jack and Bunny and mangos and Jack not letting Bunny touch his mango. **

***massages temples* Stop. Brain, no. Bad brain. **

** X**

North's not sure what's more disturbing – the line he heard, or the scene he just walked into.

"Don't touch my mango!"

He blinks as Jack holds the tropical fruit to his chest protectively.

"Mate, we need to cut it for the salad. Now hand over the mango." Bunny says firmly.

"My mango!" Jack says, glaring at Bunny.

"You can't eat it like that anyway – ya gotta cut it." Bunny tries to reason.

North chooses this time to announce his presence. "What is going on?"

Both Jack and Bunny look to him. Bunny sighs.

"Jack's discovered mangos." Bunny says, as if it would explain the reasoning behind Jack hugging the fruit protectively.

North blinks again. "Yes, I see that."

"My mango!"

"And apparently likes 'em." Bunny adds, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, mate, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is I take the mango from ya. Hard way is I take the mango from ya, with more force."

Jack frowns. "You're not touching my mango."

Bunny looks at North. "I dunno what's gotten into him. Sugar high, or somethin'."

North walks over to Jack. "Jack, may I please see the mango?"

Jack looks between the mango and North, then places it in his hand.

Bunny gapes as North smirks, tossing the mango to the other Guardian. "Piece of pie."

"But-I-you-wha-" Bunny stutters.

"Did you say please?"

"Er, I…no." Bunny admits, his ears drooping slightly.

"That is your problem." North says, before moving to leave the kitchen.

"HAND ME THE FRUIT!"

"NO! MY PINEAPPLE!"

"THAT'S NOT A PINEAPPLE THAT'S JUST AN APPLE!"

North debates going back, before shaking his head and deciding that he really, really doesn't get want to get involved.

**Just... wut. I have no idea. I'm publishing this and will probably regret it in the morning. Thumbs up to whoever gets the reference. Mention it in a review and Jack will give you a piece of his pineapple. **


	2. My Babies!

**I'm having way too much fun with this. I don't even know anymore. People liked it, so I continued. *headdesk* Why... why people? Why do you like this shit? I do not understand. **

**The reference is from Mortal Instruments, for those who didn't get it. **

It starts about a week after what they now refer to as the "Mango Incident".

Several yetis have reported to North that Jack's been seen carrying something under his hoodie into the room that North had assigned to him.

He brushed it off as the boy decorating his space. After all, the newest Guardian had never had many possessions, and it's only understandable that he would want to personalize his new space.

However, he never thought that the white-haired boy would personalize his room with _fruit._

North knocks on the door first. "Jack."

No response.

"Jack, it is time for dinner."

Still no response.

He opens the door a crack, and peers into the room. "Jack?"

His eyes widen at what he sees.

Almost every surface is covered with some fruit. And it's all organized, as well.

There's a laundry basket full of pineapples. A reindeer food trough full of papayas. One of the toy sacks is stuffed with coconuts.

And the boy's bed has now become home to several dozen mangoes.

"Rimsky Korsakov!" North breathes, blue eyes wide as he looks about the room.

There's a few soft 'thud's behind him, and he turns to see Jack.

A couple of mangoes are at his feet, and he's looking at North with deer-in-headlight eyes. "I can explain." He says quickly.

And just like that, North bursts out laughing.

Tears are pouring down his face and into his beard by the time he catches his breath enough to speak.

Jack's still staring at him, looking severely scared.

North moves to walk out of the room, patting the boy on the shoulder as he goes. "Just do not ruin your dinner, da?" He asks.

Jack gives him a shaky smile, and nods.

North nods back and walks down the hallway.

"MY BABIES! I'm so sorry I dropped you!"

He pauses, before shaking his head and continuing on his merry way.


	3. It Was A Phase

***blushes* I sincerely hope that, like the other Guardians, you guys never mention this again. I should really take this down... *hides head in shame***

By the end of the week, it's over.

There's no more fruit in Jack's room, or odd declarations of possession, or anything fruit related at all, really.

Jack appears in a Guardian meeting, head down and face flushed.

"Can we never mention this? Ever?" He mutters, looking up through his lashes at them.

He stutters through possibly explanations – a tropical disease? The elves drugged his drink? He doesn't remember hitting his head really, _really_ hard, but it's possible. Maybe heat stroke?

At some point during his mumbling and stuttering, North puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It is in past. We will not mention it." He says.

Jack smiles gratefully at him.

"Uh, maybe _you_ won't, but this is payback, mate!"

"Bunny!" Tooth hisses.

"What?" Bunny demands.

She makes a cutting motion in front of her neck, shaking her head.

"Oh, so the galah's allowed to make fun of me for bein' adorable for less than an hour, but I'm not allowed to make fun of him for being Prince of the Mangoes for two weeks? Bloody brilliant." He growls, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack blushes further. "It was a phase."

And that becomes the official explanation.

At the annual Christmas party, he's corned by spirits who'd heard about the "Mango Incident." His reply is always the same.

"It was a phase."


End file.
